The Magic of Motivation
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Glad that this crisis at least had passed and things would be fine until the audit next year when they would be guaranteed to forget again and have to do it all over again.


**The Magic of Motivation**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **None

**Rating:- **K

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Glad that this crisis at least had passed and things would be fine until the audit next year when they would be guaranteed to forget again and have to do it all over again.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to the "missed targets" challenge. Short, fluffy and fun not warnings, just enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"You evidence store." Sandra shouted pointing at Brian first in the line of the boys as they stood looking sheepishly at their feet.

"Yes Sandra." He muttered shuffling off toward the caged evidence store at the other side of the room.

"You! Sort out your time sheets and try not to mess it up this time." Gerry's turn to get her steely as she can tell he's fighting the urge to object but doesn't.

"Yes guvnor." He replied heading back to his desk muttering things that she was frankly glad she couldn't hear.

"And you!" She continued turning to Jack the only one left in the line "You're supposed to have more sense get on to that pile of files on the table before I really lose my temper."

"Yes, sorry Sandra we didn't realise that it was….."

"You didn't realise? No shit Sherlock even I managed to work that out but the reason you didn't realise is because you can all tell Strickland to go to hell and go back to life with you cushy police pensions and pretend you never even met him you aren't the ones who have to bloody listen to him going on, and on, and fucking on about the fact he can't trust us to have things ready when the inspectors come in so therefore he's going to need to keep a tighter bloody leech on us from now on. I am and that is why none of the three of you are leaving this office tonight until the evidence store is spotless and we've shipped out everything we don't need any more to central records, Gerry's time sheets look less like someone let a spider loose on an ink well then let it walk all over a page and those files are sorted into what we can do something about and what shouldn't have fucking crossed our door in the first place am I making my point clearly enough here?"

"Yes Sandra." The three boys chorused as she stormed out of the office and in the direction of the lift taking her upstairs to where Strickland's office as and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right you two let's get this sorted." Jack snapped moving around the room looking at each person's allocated job. "Brian you do Gerry's time sheets, Gerry you speed read those bloody files throw a couple on to the definite pile a couple on to the never pile and leave the rest in the middle. I'll sort the evidence store. I reckon we have half an hour, that's about as long s it will take her to save our asses again with Strickland."

"Yeah if we screw this up again Strickland will be the least of our worries come on." Gerry agreed as Brian immediately started tapping away on his calculator and Jack started pulling boxes of evidence out and sticking "for central evidence" labels on them.

"no sir honestly I have it all under control we'll be ready for the morning." Sandra said quietly hoping she sounded more convinced than she actually was as almost an hour later she got out of the lift with her boss and walked straight into a uniformed PC wheeling away a trolley of evidence boxes.

"Well forgive me for not believing you Sandra but I heard that before and when the auditors arrived in your office it still looked like an explosion in and old people's home." Strickland snapped as he pushed the office door open and she closed her eyes dreading what he was going to find.

"Mr Strickland is there a problem?" Jack said cheerfully as they walked through the door and she looked around at the spotlessly clean space, the empty evidence store and carefully sorted piles of files just as Gerry approached handing her a neat pile of time sheets.

"No….I mean of course not, just checking in nice to see we're all finally on the same page." Strickland replied nodding sagely "Good work Sandra, I knew you could get things in order, never doubted it for a second."

"Thank you sir." Sandra replied waiting until he had left the room before turning to the others and eying each of them suspiciously. "How did you do that in less than an hour?"

"Team work Sandra you shouldn't have doubted us." Brian replied smiling smugly as Gerry and Jack glanced at each other before taking a step further away from him as Sandra closed in.

"Then why didn't you bloody do it in the first place then we'd all have been saved the humiliation." She shouted right into his face as the others waited a heartbeat before taking pity on him and Gerry stepped forward.

"We're sorry but we've done it now can't you forgive us… please?"

"Forgive you? You think getting this sorted is enough to get you back in my good books?"

"No of course we don't." Jack replied lifting her coat and handbag off the hook by the door and handing them to her. "but getting it sorted and a curry and a glass of wine on us might?"

"I get to pick the curry and make it a bottle of wine." Sandra smiled turning and heading for the door again as they followed exchanging relieved glances.

"I think we got away with it." Brian whispered.

"Yeah until the next time." Gerry agreed as they fell into step behind her glad that this crisis at least had passed and things would be fine until the audit next year when they would be guaranteed to forget again and have to do it all over again.


End file.
